Darkest Before the Dawn Out Takes
by CatMasters
Summary: Other POV's of scenes in the story or things that happened while Edward was away. Nothing is a spoiler or a re-hash of a scene in a different POV.
1. Secret Family Meetings

This out take takes place between Chapter 13 and 14.

**OutTake 1 - Secret Family Meetings**

_~Carlisle~_

"Squee!! Jazz she's so going to be our sister," I heard Alice bouncing around upstairs.

The rest of the house went instantly silent as we all processed what Alice just said. "Alice," I said, "anything you want to share with the rest of us?" I started walking downstairs. I had been in my office researching PTSD in hopes that I would be more prepared to help Bella; I had been greatly troubled earlier when the others had explained the phone conversation about Bella testifying in a double murder trial. Her wounds went deep. I had been talking with Jasper, who had 3 psychology degrees, about ways that we could help Bella going forward, but we were at an impasse until she opened up to someone.

Everyone in the house came into the dining room for an impromptu family conference, Edward of course being absent and with Bella. I had my thoughts about the relationship between him and Bella but had kept it mostly to myself. Esme and I had talked and agreed that discussing it with Edward would only cause him to panic but it was obvious to me that he had finally found his mate.

Alice and Jasper came in. Alice was bouncing in glee but there was apprehension too as she looked at all of us. She sat down and five pairs of eyes looked at her as she fidgeted a bit Jasper grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes as they communicated whatever needed to be said between them. Alice took a deep breath, "Jasper and I have kinda been keeping something from the family. We didn't want to say anything in case we were wrong or if something went bad but I just know it's going to be ok now!"

I looked at Alice. We didn't normally keep secrets in our family but I was willing to give Alice the benefit of the doubt that if she hadn't shared up until now, it was something that needed further clarification. I hoped she planned on opening up now. "Can you share with us now?"

Alice was practically buzzing in her seat she was so excited. "Bella's going to become one of us!"

The silence in the room was deafening. Rose eventually broke it shouting, "What!?"

"I have been watching Edward and Bella closely and their future and trust me this is meant to be. Edward has finally found his mate and someday she will be one of us."

"I can confirm the mate part. Edward of course is in denial of the whole thing but the emotions coming off both of them from the first moment they saw each other confirmed it. They are mated." Jasper added.

"He mated with a human. A perfectly healthy human and he's going to change her?" Rose was very upset and Emmett was trying to calm her down but I could see a smile on his lips.

"Rose as I recall you mated with a human and had him changed. Yes, Emmett was on deaths door step but he completed you. Would you deny Edward his mate? He didn't choose this anymore then you did." I knew I needed to be firm with Rose who never got over what she lost when she became a vampire. Her regret weighed heavily on me. "Alice what exactly have you seen?"

Alice shifted a bit in her seat. "Well . . . things are still not totally clear but tonight they got a bit clearer." I nodded at her asking her to proceed. "Well you all know that I saw Bella dead, having killed herself. When she met Edward I saw the possibility of him killing her. But a third option came, Bella and Edward standing together – and she a vampire with red eyes, obviously a newborn. All three futures are still there and are in constant flux, though the one of Edward killing her is usually the most hazy and unlikely. Tonight Bella and Edward further bonded and the possibility of her becoming a vampire is very strong. No matter what I see, Bella will not have a heartbeat come this time next year."

The room was quiet. Finally I asked. "Alice when do you see her being changed?" I was assuming that I would be doing it, but I was also tentative. Edward had strong feelings about the soul of a vampire and I couldn't see him changing his mind about that, particularly with someone he loved. Then again I knew he would be broken if something happened to Bella, once a vampire is mated a bond is formed and often when a mate dies the remaining mate seeks out death to end the suffering of the loss.

"I'm not sure. There are so many decisions to be made and honestly Bella complicates things. I have a hard time getting a read on her. Edward and I talked about it and we think she is so depressed and so into a routine to get by that she doesn't make many decisions so her future remains clouded. Take tonight. I knew that Edward was going to take her home and that they would sit together, but it wasn't until it practically happened that I saw Bella lean over and rest her head on his shoulder and he will place his head on hers. It is incredibly romantic."

I was very concerned. I knew out of all of my children that Edward was best able to handle being around humans, but Bella was his singer and he was obviously in very close proximity to her. "Alice is Edward going to be able to be this close to her? You yourself said that you saw a future of him killing her."

Alice searched through the futures of Edward and Bella and was quiet for a moment. "I don't think he will kill her. It will be close a few times I think . . . but he will resist. His love for her will stop him in the end."

"So Belly is going to be our sister?"Emmett was obviously excited by this prospect. "Do I have to keep avoiding her then? I miss playing with her. She's fun to joke with."

I sighed, thinking through everything that I had heard so far. All eyes were on me waiting for me to make a decision that would change the course of our family. "I have suspected for a while that Edward was mated to Bella. Now that it is confirmed I would say no Emmett, you don't have to avoid her. Her bond to Edward bonds her to all of us. That would also explain why she is so close to you Emmett and why we all feel drawn to her and her problems. Bella will need that bond if she is going to heal.

"The question going forward is what, if anything, do we tell Edward? He has not admitted that he is mated to Bella and knowing him, he will be in denial for a long time. I suspect if we force the issue the fall out will be problematic. I am hesitant to say that we try to keep this information from him for a while, which should be easier since he is rarely home and always with Bella."

Alice chimed in, "Every time I have thought of talking to Edward about it I have seen him running and Bella dying. He will decide that he is a monster and not worthy of her. We need to give him time to figure this out himself. Edward won't admit what he is feeling and we need the time for them to bond more. Once he is further bonded I _think_ that he will stay. If he leaves and she kills herself I don't think Edward will ever come back to us."

"So you want us to play with the human to make Edward happy while knowing that she'll be dead one way or another in months?" Rose was very upset.

"Yes Rose. She is your sister at this point. No matter what happens. Edward has found his mate. Knowing Edward this means one of two things, either she becomes a vampire, - I have no idea how that will happen with Edward's thoughts about that - or we will end up losing Edward because I am sure that if Bella dies he will do something drastic and hurt himself."

* * *

Always, thanks for Ronnie for her awesome Beta'ing.

Hopefully this helped a few of you who were wondering why no one has confronted Edward about being mated to Bella and you know some of what the family is thinking.


	2. Thoughts of a Southern Gentleman

This out take takes place during the events of chapter 15

**Out Take 2 – Thoughts of a Southern Gentleman**

~ Jasper

What a joke. The irony never failed to amaze me. Every day I sat at lunch surrounded by my favorite meal and couldn't eat. I sighed running my hand along my jaw. I remember cattle from being a boy in Texas and I felt like I was surrounded by cattle some days watching them eat.

Alice. She was my light. The only thing keeping the dark away and I would do anything for her. So here I sat surrounded by hungry humans, which only amplified my hunger, waiting on Edward and Bella.

It was beyond my keen how Edward dealt with being so close to Bella. I mean she was his singer for crying out loud. Edward wasn't like the rest of the family. He at least had an inkling of what I went through, he too lived off humans for a few years and I knew that the first years back to abstaining were hard for him. He didn't pity me like the rest, knowing that it was so much harder for me having fed off only humans for over 100 years.

His restraint with Bella was amazing. Being around him, I felt his hunger and I could barely deal with the waves coming off him, I can't imagine it firsthand like he felt. That's why I made a point of not being around Bella when he was around. I know Alice was disappointed but she understood as well. My wife thought I could fix anything and wanted me to fix Bella. I wanted to for Alice, for Edward and for Bella herself.

Bella was intriguing. So much guilt. She had no other pure emotion. Every emotion she had was held up by her guilt. I had been around and dealt with people enough to guess that whatever guilt she held was not something that should'a been placed on her shoulders. No my guess was she was taking a burden not meant for her. Now relieving her of that burden was my main focus.

I watched Edward come in and nod in my direction. He knew and respected my desire to stay away from him while Bella was around. He didn't think it was necessary but wasn't gonna push me either.

When Emmett came in Edward and he chatted about Bella and how she was still goin' downhill. I wondered about that. Edward had mentioned a conversation that Wednesday was the anniversary of something goin' down in her life. I kept hoping she would turn herself around now that it was past then but it didn't seem like that was happening. I thought about sending her some of my power to lighten her mood up but I knew sending her fake happiness would only make her crash harder when I wasn't around. She needed to do this on her own.

That's when my light came in and the world was perfect for a moment. All I needed to do was look at her to know everything was going to be ok.

Next to her was Bella. Wow. I hadn't seen her in a few days and I couldn't believe what she looked like. Edward had phoned the family most nights while he watched Bella sleep and he had told us she looked like a walking corpse. Honestly I thought that a walking corpse might look better. As soon as the thought passed I looked to Edward expecting him to be upset but he was so focused on Bella he must be tuning out the thoughts around him.

Bella came in and collapsed in her chair. I watched and waited to see what would happen. I felt Edward helplessness turn to determination. I was a guessing that he was going to make Bella eat. I wondered what would happen. Before Edward could push Bella I heard him growl and felt the anger in him. I looked around and saw Mike Newton eyeing up Bella.

Mike was focusing his determination and trying to bury his fear. I thought about sending some manufactured fear to get him to leave but before I could he put his hand on Bella.

Of course she panicked and stood up so fast that she passed out. Adrenaline rush on no sleep and no food tends to do that. I sighed. Edward was going to kill Mike. I stepped in before he could, he was so focused on Bella that he hadn't thought to rip a limb off the boy, yet.

_Edward, I'll take care of Mike you just see Bella home safely. _I saw him nod toward me so I know he heard me practically shout in my head. I walked over and grabbed Mike by the shoulder and directed him out the door opposite of where Edward would leave with Bella. Alice was trailing behind me talking to Carlisle and telling him what happened and asking to meet at Bella's in case she needed anything. I felt the anxiety coming off Alice and sent her reassuring waves of peace so she knew that it would be ok.

Once outside I shoved Mike against the wall. Now here's where you would think being a vampire would come in handy. The opposite is true. As a rule we tend to avoid humans, well except the Cullen's but even we don't make a spectacle of ourselves or get involved with them on a personal level, well of course except right now with Bella. I sighed, this was too complicated.

Anyway vampires are not meant to beat humans up for a warning and let them live. We know our strength but it would take practice to know how hard to punch and how much to hold back so we didn't kill a human. I didn't know this limit. I could kill one easily enough but I have never had to actually rough up a human before and didn't know how much strength to use to hurt without maiming. So instead of beating Mike I came up with another alternative.

Scare the ever living daylights out of him.

I ramped up all the fear I could muster and shot it at him and fed off his fear and redoubled it and kept sending it back. I held him against the wall and before I could even speak Mike had wet himself. I guess the fear tactic was working.

"Mike, I know you think you are God's greatest gift to women. I know you like to prey on the vulnerable and that you think Bella Swan is the perfect target for your lovin'. I am here to tell you she isn't. Leave her alone and leave her alone now. I don't want to see you breathe the same air as her again. If you see her walking down the street, you cross to the other side so she doesn't have to see you. Got me!"

Mike nodded his head and I kept sending the fear his way.

"Good boy. See next time you go near Bella it won't be me out here talking to you. It'll be Emmett and he doesn't talk if you take my meaning."

Mike started to whimper. This was kinda fun.

Before I could say more Ben came up to us. "What's going on here?"

"Well Mikey boy here was harassing Miss Bella Swan and upset her so badly she passed out. I was out here explainin' to him how to treat a lady and letting him know that I didn't approve of the job he was doing so far,"

Rage emanated off Ben. "Thanks Jasper. I'll take it from here. I've talked to Mike before about his antics. As of right now he is on probation with the fraternity and will be closely monitored. Mike, why don't you come with me so we can set up a discipline meeting. And get your pants changed." Ben sighed and shook his head in disgust.

I turned and held my hand out for Alice. We walked to her car which was in a far lot and didn't talk on the way there. Once we got to the car I opened the door for her and then got in.

She turned to me. "Jazzy, is she going to be ok?" I didn't need to be an empath to feel the helplessness coming off my light.

"I don't know, sugar. But right now we're gonna drive to her house and help her. We'll do everything we can to be there for her and support her. Right now she needs friends, and there is no friend better than you!"

Alice nodded and off we went to Bella's house. Halfway there Alice's eyes glazed over. I put a hand on the wheel, usually her visions were fast but if there was a problem she might work through trying to forsee what would happen with different decision. Not the best frame of mind to drive in. She quickly snapped out of it. "Sorry Jazz. We need to sell all of our stock in Pioneer Aviation. It's going to tank next quarter when their defense contract is pulled." I simply nodded. Having a physic certainly helped keep the family lucrative. Normally Edward would handle any stock transactions that needed to be made but I would take care of this as his mind certainly wasn't on home things at this point. I loved that Alice was always looking out for the family. She truly was my light.

We pulled up to Bella's house and walked in without knocking. I didn't know what to expect, but an extremely curious Bella standing in the door was of her kitchen where all the cabinet doors were open and a slack jawed Emmett and Rose wasn't it.

Alice quickly ushered Bella away from the kitchen and sat by her on the couch. I stood across the room, not that that little distance did much to help with the swell of emotions in the room, or Bella's scent in her house. I zeroed in on Edward and didn't detect the hunger I was expecting, his worry for Bella must be over shadowing it right now.

When Carlisle got there I let him in quickly whispering to him that Bella was doing ok at that point. "Even with all of us vampires around?" He was shocked and he was right. I paid closer attention to Bella but there wasn't any fear. Weird. She should be reacting to our unnaturalness. I wonder why she wasn't.

Carlisle examined her and other than the near panic attack when he tried to put the stethoscope under her collar nothing noteworthy happened.

Until the phone call. As we sat in the kitchen for the first time ever I felt a pure emotion off of Bella that wasn't flooded in her guilt. She was frustrated at her friends for the constant phone calls. As she explained herself and her needing peace and quiet I found myself relating to her on a personal level. If I had gotten 35 calls in a day asking if I was ok I think I would've killed someone. Bella obviously had close friends that were trying to help her, but they were going about it the wrong way. It would be up to us to do it the right way.

When Bella was done the conversation that took place quickly downstairs was enlightening. To see everyone pull ranks around this human girl that was mated to my brother was amazing. Something I had never seen before in my life, probably never would again because only Edward would find himself mated to a human. I love my brother but that boy never seems to do anything the easy way.

When we left I handed Emmett the keys to Alice's car. I wanted to talk to Carlisle about some observations I'd made and I assumed he'd want to talk to me too, as we had been going back and forth with ideas on how to help Bella. I know I could've stayed in Alice's car and talked to him, but it was easier to talk when in the same car.

Carlisle started first. "Jasper I know that Bella's depressed and guilty and is trying to repress her emotions but one, do we need to worry about her killing herself right now and two are her emotions stable considering where she's at?"

I thought through my answer. "No I don't think she's suicidal right now and for Bella her emotions are stable. At least as I've observed them to be. What do you think of her lack of reaction to us? Carlisle there were 7 vampires in an enclosed space with her and she wasn't upset by it at all."

"That's cause Bella's the bomb!" Emmett chimed in from Alice's car behind us.

I continued, ignoring Emmett. "Do you think it's because she is mated to Edward? Do you think that gives cause for her natural hesitation to not show up? I mean the girl said she wasn't scared of us. I've never experienced that before. I mean humans always fear us and with all the angst going on with Bella, I never did notice, there _is_ no fear there.

"The only time I felt fear was when you went to listen to her lungs and when Emmett picked her up. Both times the fear could easily be attributed to the PTSD and not to who we are. Edward noticed as well so we need to have something to tell him as he was trying to figure out an answer."

Carlisle thought for a long time. "Well to say this is unprecedented doesn't quiet begin to describe, it does it. We need to be careful in anything we do as eventually this will get back to the Volturi. Then again if Alice is right, Bella will either be dead or changed before we are called before them again." Carlisle sighed. "I guess for them either option will be ok."

I could feel the sadness and fear coming off Carlisle. He hated that we got called to Volterra periodically, so that we could keep the "Royalty" happy that we weren't planning a coup. Carlisle was right to worry though. When one of us got called there again Aro would find out immediately about Bella, through his gift of mindreading that we were required to allow him to do every visit. The ramifications of that did not bode well for our coven. But Carlisle was also correct that as long as Bella was neutralized before they found out, either by being turned or by being dead, they would be mad but hopefully wouldn't feel the need to take action with us.

"Carlisle we're doing the best we can with the hand we've been given. You can't beat yourself up any more than Edward will be able to once he figures out the hand he's be dealt, though you know he's gonna go down cussing and swearing about it."

Emmett chimed in again. "Why is that? Why hasn't he figured it out. I always thought he was the smartest, next to Carlisle. Heck look how much he's changed. He had an erection today and used a vulgarity. Vampires don't change, except when they mate. How has he not picked up on this all?"

I smirked. "Eddie was sporten' wood? How did that go?"

"Absolutely hilarious. The poor guy looked like he was waiting for a firing squad to kill him."

I had to admit the idea of perfectly controlled Edward sporting wood was funny. I always was shocked at the control that Edward had. Not only did he abstain from human blood, he also complete abstained from sex, which was also unheard of from our kind. Vampires have wide and varied sexual interests and abstinence is not normal. I know that Carlisle abstained from sex and humans for almost 400 years but he was alone. How Edward did so while living among 3 vampire mates I just don't get.

Carlisle spoke. "This is not good. How did he react Emmett?"

"He didn't really. He growled when I teased him but no panic attack."

I looked at Carlisle. "Umm, that wasn't his first. I don't think."

Emmett laughed. "No way. When?"

I sighed, it was a bit odd to be talking about Edward, my virginal repressed brother like this without him knowing. "I'm pretty sure something happened on Tuesday night after class. When Alice was watching them, a bit earlier she started laughing and had a wicked gleam in her eye said, 'dang Edward who'd a known'. I asked what was going on but of course she didn't share; Alice wouldn't spill that about Edward. In light of this conversation it makes me wonder if that's what happened."

"Well he's obviously dealing with it better than I thought. I was expecting a full on panic type attack once Bella stirred physical reactions in him." I gave Carlisle a look letting him know I wanted him to explain that better. "What Jasper? Do you honestly think your brother would mate and remain celibate? You know that we mate instantly, which means that Bella would have been stirring physical responses from the beginning."

I just grunted. Of course Carlisle was right. "So how has he not panicked? What do you think he's telling himself? He isn't anxious considering it all. Not even overly confused. His focus is so tightly on Bella it's actually amazing. I find his emotions mirroring hers on most occasions. They're an incredibly tightly mated pair. They both seem to affect one another deeper than most mates I've come across and their bond will only get tighter. He has to have recognized the changes in himself. He knows we only change when mated."

"Honestly I have no clue what's he's telling himself but I'm not surprised that he's in denial. I'm sure that Edward is unconsciously determined to ignore what is going on. On some level Edward knows that if he admits Bella is his mate, he knows what that means. It means his life is bound to hers. He has mated with a _human_ that wants to die. Where would that leave him? Take out his fear of what turning her into a vampire would mean to her soul.

"Knowing Edward he has talked himself out of what he's feeling or created some elaborate explanation for what he's experiencing that has nothing to do with being mated. The question is, when do we push him to admit he's mated? If we push too soon it will likely explode on us. I think we need to continue letting them be together and hopefully when things are more stable, if he hasn't figured it out, we can nudge him. I know Edward is strong willed and I'm sure he will be living in denial for a long while."

He was right of course. Edward was extremely closed off and wouldn't be coming to us with questions. He was the type to figure it out on his own and wouldn't listen until he was ready to. Pushing him at this point would back fire and Bella would be the casualty and once Edward finally admitted what was in front of him it would be too late.

Carlisle continued. "The important thing I see is not him knowing or not knowing he's mated. That's irrelevant to how he's treating Bella. He's obviously committed to being there for her and he doesn't need to acknowledge he's mated for that. In some ways it's probably better, because knowing Edward, he would be under immense pressure to help his mate. As long as Bella is a human he wants to help it takes the pressure off him to make her prefect and healed.

"His bond helps us. We're all bonded to her and from what you've said her reactions to us are different than with her human friends. We can use this to our advantage to continue helping her. The fact that she can be in a room with 7 of us and comment that she feels safe, is proof enough of this fact.

"Jasper we need to get her to talk. How can we do that?"

I blew out a breath. "Carlisle why don't you ask something easy, like how do we make the Denali girls give up sex for the next thousand years? It all depends on her. Honestly from what I have seen, her opening up anytime soon is as likely as the proverbial cow coming home. She's quiet and prefers to be alone. From the sound of the conversation with her friend, that's how she's always been. Add to that most PTSD people don't open up to anyone without intense therapy, specifically when they have been bottling it up for 2 years already. Carlisle she isn't going to be opening up.

"Right now we have to build her trust and let her see us as normal friends that aren't a threat. Once she's healthy enough with her eating, that she won't go in a tail spin, and once she's closer to us, or at least a few of us, maybe we can nudge conversations to get her to talk about her past. Forcing the issue and asking a lot of direct questions will only cause her to clam up more and turn from us."

"Why don't you use some of your mojo, Whitlock? I bet you can get her to talk and feel happy while doing it."

"Emmett it isn't that easy. Yeah I could have the girl spilling her secrets in a heartbeat and make her happy for doing so. Then once I left and my powers were gone she would shatter. Honestly, I think manipulating her like that would literally break her brain, forcing her to relive things she isn't ready to relive. No, this is something she needs to find the strength to do on her own."

I could hear Emmett sigh his frustration at the issue. I knew that he considered Bella his baby sister and already had pretty deep emotions towards her as such and for a jovial guy I knew Bella's pain was affecting him greatly.

Carlisle nodded. "No Jasper, you're right. At think forcing her to say something won't help. Let's stick to what we talked about - being there for her as friends and family. Hopefully it will be enough to tip the balance in time. "

Rose spoke for the first time. "We're doing the right thing. Bella'll come along. I don't think I have seen someone as broken as her at a shelter in a long time. When she finally does break open it won't be pretty. My guess is that she hasn't even cried in a long time. We need to make sure that Edward is careful on how he touches her, she should instigate all the touching. I'll talk to him and maybe give him some ideas and make sure he's always conscious of being gentle with her."

Emmett laughed. "Honey, I don't think we need to worry about Edward being to gentle with her. Odds are she's gonna die of sexual frustration before Eddie figures out what to do about it."

Rose's anger shot up. "Emmett. This isn't funny! The fact that Edward has no experience only makes it worse. He has to learn what he's feeling and work through what Bella's feeling too. I mean come on look at Bella. There's nothing about her that screams that she is or was a slut. I bet the girl had barely been kissed before whatever happened to her. We basically have two sexually repressed people that are opening up and neither will get why and both will be fighting it. That's just an issue waiting to happen. I'm happy, on one level that it's Edward we're talking about. He has practice with restraint and self control."

"Well tomorrow Bella's mine. She's going to have a mother around, taking care of her. I'll give her tons of space but I will be there so she knows she's not alone." Esme was excited to have someone to mother and to be needed.

I thought of my light and how she was so confident that things would work out with Bella and Edward. I had no reason to doubt her so I held on to that hope. Edward in some ways needed Bella as much as she needed him. My brother had been alone too long and I wanted him to find the happiness in Bella that I had in Alice.

* * *

So what did you think of Jasper? Are you mad he didn't beat Mike up? You gotta admit, walking around campus and into his frat house having peed his pants will leave a lasting impression!

Pioneer Aviation - any M*A*S*H fans here? LOL don't tell Frank Burns I said anything. lol

Ok so now we know where the Cullens are at. But how is Edward convincing himself? Chapter 16 will begin with him thinking on it. Remember even Edward in SM's world was in denial.


	3. A Pixie's Love

This out take covers parts of Chapters 16-18

**Out Take 3 – A Pixie's love**

~Alice

So tell me, do you like Edward?" I grinned with mischief as I grabbed another strand of Bella's long hair to curl.

Bella started blushing. Honestly it was too easy to get her to react. "Leave her alone Alice. Bella ignore her; she likes to meddle in people's business."

I stuck my tongue out at Rose. "What's the problem? I think they'd be cute together." Rose rolled her eyes, I knew that she was trying but still didn't like the idea of Bella becoming a vampire. "So do you?"

Bella turned another shade of red. It was probably good Edward wasn't around; when she blushed like that the scent got to me and she wasn't even my singer. I didn't know how he controlled himself; then again Edward was all about control, if he only knew what I did.

Bella looked down and wouldn't look in the mirror where I could see her so she didn't see me roll my eyes at the answer she was about to give. "Of course I do. I like all of you, why wouldn't I?"

Rose snorted. "Come on Bella, give me a break. That was a pathetic dodge. Just say it - 'I like Edward;' it's obvious."

Bella blanched and looked at Rose. "What do you mean it's obvious?"

I glared at Rose. Of course to us it was obvious because we knew they were mated. Bella really wasn't outwardly obvious in her feelings towards Edward, yet, but I knew eventually things would change. "What Rose meant is that it's obvious that you like Edward, just like all of us, but you also look at him a lot. We were just wondering. I think he likes you." I sent a pointed look to Rose who again just rolled her eyes at me.

"Alice can you do me a favor? Can you just not. Please. I'm not interested in dating and I promise that Edward is not interested in dating me. Please, just leave it." I groaned and looked at every response I could give and saw no matter what I said, Bella wasn't going to budge. She was a stubborn one. It would be fun to see who finally broke first, because one of them would eventually.

"Fine, Bella, whatever. Fight it all you want; I bet you two will get together soon."

Bella cringed. I really was going to find out who hurt her and kill them. I was against killing humans and embraced my vegetarian lifestyle, but this was an exception I was glad to make. I didn't know how or when but I _knew_ Bella would be my sister and I was so excited. I wanted it to be now. Her future as a vampire was clearer every day.

Rose whispered so that Bella couldn't hear. "Would you let it drop Alice. I don't get why you are so excited for her to be a vampire and live like us."

"Well she's either going to be a vampire or die. I think being a vampire and living happily ever after with Edward is better than her killing herself."

"Whatever. It's the natural order of things. People live and are meant to die, not live like we do."

I rolled my eyes and caught Bella watching me. Hmmm, I wonder what she saw. I looked ahead; nope, she wouldn't tell me. I sighed this girl was a tough cookie and I wanted to push so hard but knew that Jasper was right; Bella needed patience and to not be pushed. I thought back to our shopping trip on Sunday and knew I made great headway towards just being her friend.

It took me a while to convince Bella to come out with me. At first she flat out refused, then she said she needed to visit her kids in the hospital. So, I told her I'd go with and we could shop after. Bella finally gave in. I knew she didn't like shopping; (I hoped that we could change that before she became a vampire) but I also knew she needed to get out of that house and relax a bit.

So I drove her to the hospital and met the kids that she played with. It was heart breaking to see such little ones that were dying or sick, but Bella never faltered or seemed upset. I asked her about it when we were in between rooms and she simply stated, "Kids are innocent and deserve to be loved unconditionally before the horrors of the world press down on them. These kids were exposed too much too soon and deserve as much normal as we can give them. It's all any child deserves."

When we finally left the hospital and got to the mall I took Bella straight to a mini salon. I told her that she needed to get her nails and toes done and to relax. Bella put up a fight but I won. She needed to relax and she deserved this. I knew she would never do it for herself, so yeah, I pushed her; but I didn't feel bad when I saw the look on her face when she was being worked on. I left her there and kept track of her future as I went shopping. I know Edward would kill me for leaving her alone, but really she was just fine and I kept a constant eye on her future to make sure nothing would happen to her. By the time she was done with her nails and toes, I had the perfect outfit picked out for the party on Friday. I knew she didn't want to go but with all of us there I knew nothing would happen. She really did need to get out of that house and away from her thoughts that drug her down.

I was done with Bella's hair and pulled out the outfit I had bought. "Here Bella this is for tonight."

"Alice I can't accept clothes!"

I rolled my eyes. I saw that I would win the argument and it was tedious still having it, but I knew that Bella didn't know I knew I would win. "Yes you can and you will. Take it and put it on. You'll look stellar!"

Bella huffed. "I have plenty of clothes; there's no need for me to have more."

Rose laughed. "Whatever, Bella. Most of your clothes don't fit and look old. Just take the damned clothes and change."

Bella glared at Rose and then the clothes and took them and started walking away. Rose was shocked. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom to change."

"We're all girls here; you don't have anything I haven't seen. You can change here."

Bella's eyes popped open. "No, I would be more comfortable in the bathroom." And she turned and fled.

"Well then. What was that about?" I shrugged. I expected it.

Bella came back a few minutes later looking exactly like I expected. She looked so feminine in clothes that fit her and didn't hide all of her curves. I made sure to pick out a shirt that didn't reveal too much as I didn't know exactly what Bella's limits were and tonight wasn't about pushing her dressing limits; there would be other days for that.

Rose and I sent Bella downstairs to make dinner for herself. She asked if we wanted anything. Rose and I explained we had eaten before we came. She gave us a strange look, but let it pass. When it was time to go, Bella insisted on taking her car and that she would follow us. She didn't want to have to make us leave before we were ready. I shrugged as I didn't see her leaving very early, but knew that something could change. If she felt more secure in that she had an escape I wasn't going to deny her it.

We walked in the party and I was giddy watching the scene play out. Edward was totally enamored of Bella and couldn't believe what she looked like in clothes that fit. She was still way too skinny but she looked good and obviously Edward approved. I stayed by her side for the party. I knew that she would be ok with Edward, but I also knew that the comfort of a girl being present was imperative for her as well. I watched her slowly loosen up as we talked for a while about nothing important. I was so proud of her for taking this step.

Suddenly, I saw Edward's head pop up and he excused himself. I immediately looked to his future and saw what was going on. I was appalled that Eric had planned on slipping Bella a roofie. I couldn't keep myself from growling and Bella looked at me. I pondered why, if I was watching Bella's future, I didn't see this happen; but knew that it meant that Eric wouldn't have been successful. I did see him offering her a drink and her refusing. It wouldn't matter; Edward would still have gone after him just knowing that someone had threatened her.

Jasper came up and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. Nothing calmed and centered me like looking in my lover's eyes. I could see forever when I looked in them.

I turned to Bella. "Sorry Bella. I just get frustrated when Edward takes off. That's all." I smiled to sell my story. Bella simply nodded and looked around.

"What's going on?" Jasper whispered. I explained what Eric was planning and how Edward went to intercept him. "Does he need my help?"

I shook my head. "Emmett and Rose are with him." He nodded at me. I kept one eye on Bella and one on what was happening outside. I again was amazed at Edward's control. He never would agree, but his control was better than Carlisle's. Carlisle's control was a part of who he was, something he was born with as much as his blond hair. Edward's control was something he worked for and earned, not something that came easily. We all fought to not drink human blood, none more than my love Jasper, but Edward was so controlled in everything he did. Everything about Edward was now control. He had changed since we have joined the Cullen family in the 50's and no longer laughed or smiled in joy. He controlled his hunger and his emotions. It was almost impossible to see now how volatile Edward's emotions were; he was by nature impulsive and ruled by his emotions but he had trained himself to no longer be like that.

I knew that Bella would be good for him, to learn to not have to be so in control and to balance his control with some spontaneity and whimsy, things Edward was sorely lacking in. That's part of why his mind had completely blocked the thought of Bella as a mate out. He knew that he would lose control of the situation and I knew it would end badly right now if he did. While I was anxious for Bella to be my sister, I knew that time was needed for everything to be perfect. There were still pieces missing, but I had faith it would all come together.

I kept talking to Bella and every now and then let Jasper know what was going on outside. When Edward joined us, I saw Bella's shoulders slightly relax. Hmmmm interesting. I decided to see if I could move things a bit. Not a lot, because Bella wasn't ready but I so needed her and Edward to actively start something.

Bella was not interested in dancing and her comment to Edward about killing someone was hilarious and possibly even true. I knew that Edward would never let her fall, so I slowly maneuvered us over to the dance floor. When we got there I took her hand and lead her out and we started dancing. I felt Jasper's hands on my hips gliding me along with him to the beat. Bella was dancing and Edward couldn't take his eyes off of her. I smirked knowing he was so occupied with Bella that he wasn't listening to my thoughts.

As we continued to dance I saw one of our sisters stumbling around trying to get outside. I looked and saw that if she made it, she would end up passed out in the bushes until morning. Not a good thing, so I decided to go help her out. I knew she didn't live far and Bella would be fine with Edward for a few minutes.

I grabbed one of Kim's arms and Jasper took the other. She protested that she was fine, but I told her that we would help her anyway, not knowing who was out on a Friday night. She was beyond drunk and hitting on Jasper. I was laughing so hard as he tried to be a gentleman and deflect her. Poor Jasper was from a time when he didn't need to grow up learning to thwart the advances of drunken co-eds.

We got Kim home and I took a peak to see how Bella and Edward were doing. I was avoiding looking at Emmett or Rose as I knew what they were doing right now and I didn't need any more visuals of them. I was shocked when I saw that Bella was soon leaving and that Edward was upstairs pacing. What happened? What had I missed? I kept scanning their futures.

I grabbed Jasper's hand to rush back. As I was looking at the future for Bella and Edward I saw the van coming toward her a split second before it did. Stupid drunk. I saw that Edward would save her and that she would be fine but would have many questions.

I called Emmett. After 5 rings he picked up. "What! I'm busy"

"There's been an accident. Get down stairs now!"

"Shit! We're on our way."

When we got back to the Beta house there was chaos as people were pouring out of the house to see what happened. The police had been called. I saw Rose and Emmett on the periphery of the people and went to them. "I'm not sure what happened. Jazz and I left to take someone home, and next thing I knew Edward was upstairs pacing and Bella was leaving. A drunk in a van swerved and hit a tree and would have hit Bella, killing her, if Edward hadn't flown out the 2nd story window, grabbed her and threw the van back. Bella physically is fine but has a lot of questions."

Emmett laughed. "Well, I guess the cats outta the bag now!"

Jasper hit Emmett. "Yeah, until the Volturi find out about it!"

"What's the big deal, she's gonna be one of us anyway."

I spoke up. "Shut up Emmett. Not the time or the place. Thank God Edward isn't listening. We need to keep this under wraps from Bella and Edward." I scanned out all the scenarios I could. "Edward's decided to not talk so Bella is going to leave. We'll have him follow her and talk on the phone. There is no way, if we have this conversation with him around, that one of us won't slip up and think about Bella being changed. He will panic and freak out. We don't need that. So he follows Bella and we'll talk on the phone where he can't read our minds." I glared at Emmett. "Until then don't think about it!" Emmett held his hands up in surrender.

We watched Bella get examined by the paramedics and get her all clear. Well, she considered it all clear, but Edward obviously didn't. Bella was good for him; she didn't let him walk over her or get snotty. I really liked this girl. Jasper held my hand and squeezed it; I knew he thought the exact same as I did.

When Bella came over and Edward refused to talk to her, I almost laughed seeing her get so mad. She really just didn't fear us, amazing. And watching her stomp off was so human and cute; talking Edward into following her was easy.

The rest of us got into Emmett's jeep and I called Carlisle bringing him up to speed on what had happened in the last hour. Once I assured him that Bella was ok, I got Edward on the phone. It was interesting having the conversation trying to convince Edward that it would be ok for Bella to know without revealing that Bella's future would be ok. I didn't think the Volturi would care when Bella learned as long as she told no one and was changed when we next saw them in a few years.

We got home and Carlisle asked what was going on. I smirked, "Well right now Edward is pacing the yard in front of Bella's humming trying to drown out the noise of her showering."

Emmett's laugh boomed through the house. "That boy is so screwed."

Jasper piped in. "Say what you will but that boy's new awakening sexual tension is getting stronger and is starting to drive me nuts. Plus Bella is getting stirrings of her own."

We all were in the living room at this point and I kept everyone apprised of what was going on at Bella's house. Tension was mounting and everyone was shocked over how much Bella had witnessed. When Bella asked Edward if he was an angel Emmett laughed out loud and Carlisle smiled with a light in his eyes. I knew Edward held a special place with him and I think he was hoping that Bella could convince him that he had a soul.

When Bella asked if he was a vampire ,Jasper smiled. "I knew she'd get it right."

Rose was upset. "We've condemned her haven't we?"

"No Rose, we'll find a way if she doesn't want to join us." Carlisle assured her.

I kept watching. When I saw Bella start asking about different powers we had, I saw her reaction to my looking into her future. "Oh no this is not good. I gotta go." I took off running with Jasper on my heels. We ran as fast as we could. When I knew there would be a pause in their conversation, I called Edward to let him know that we were coming.

Bella did not take the news of my gift well. I knew she saw it as an invasion in her privacy, but heartbreak was in her eyes when she thought that we pitied her and only wanted to be her friend because she was so broken and depressed. She couldn't understand that I loved her because she was my first friend, just because she was my friend. I had never been friends with a human; she was mine and I loved her even if she didn't understand.

I left and sat with Edward for a while watching Bella sit through the night. The rest of the weekend I spent at home watching Bella, trying to see what her decision would be. I no longer saw her leaving but she was still vacillating about talking to us. Finally late Sunday afternoon I saw what Bella's plans were. "No! She can't do that!"


	4. The Day the Earth Moved

A/N: This out take covers Bella's POV for chapters 2 and 3 of _Darkest Before the Dawn._

**Out Take – The Day the Earth Moved**

~Bella

I woke up at 6:30 as was normal. Last night wasn't so bad; I only woke up screaming 2 times. I sighed. I was so sick of the nightmares and the images. I've lived them for 2 years now; I see them when I'm awake; I live them when I'm asleep. I hate sleep, when I have no control over what I dream.

I walked to my closet looking at what to wear. I hated getting dressed. Seeing the scars on me, belting up my shorts so they didn't fall off my boney frame was a daily reminder of what I no longer was. I have no clue what size I now wear. I haven't bought anything new to wear in two years. I don't want to try clothes on in a dressing room where anyone could walk in and see me; plus why bother buying new clothes when I wouldn't be around to wear them much longer.

When I was dressed and groomed I went downstairs. I knew I should eat something, but as soon as I consulted my stomach it turned over; so I just decided that coffee would be enough for now. I needed something to get me going. I think my body was use to 3 hours or less of sleep, but I had never been a morning person. I always felt that morning should be faced with two eyes tightly closed. I chuckled humorously, remembering a time when that was my biggest worry. How I had changed.

I got everything ready and headed off to school. I still saw the irony. Why go to school when in 6 months I planned on killing myself? I needed something to do during the day and something to try and keep my mind off things at night. I didn't go to make friends or to grow my knowledge to land a great job someday. Nope, I went to stave off boredom and to keep myself from slowly going insane in the morass of my thoughts. Actually I liked school. It was an exercise in concentration. I had to work hard to focus through the fog that my head was normally in. For a while I could pretend I was a normal co-ed with nothing more to worry about than the latest fashion and if a certain boy liked me.

I was done with my morning classes and walked over to the quad. Last semester I had found a quiet corner table, by a window, away from others. People had tried to be nice and talk to me, but when I didn't really talk back slowly people stopped coming over. I'm sure most thought I was a bitch, but that isn't the case. Why make friends when I wouldn't be here much longer? The day the last trial was done, so was I. I needed to be strong enough to get there and then I could finish what _they_ started. I would right the wrong and finally be at peace.

I sat down, opened my laptop and tried working on an essay for my composition class that was assigned earlier. As I was working I heard Mike Newton bellow. "Swan, what'd ya bake me today?" I groaned inside. Most people have given up and left me alone. But no, not Mike. He still came after me and it drove me nuts. He was completely clueless. He came over eating some of the crescent rolls I had made last night. "Awesome as usual. Baby, when are you going to cook for me?"

I quickly rolled my eyes before looking up and answering. "I keep telling you, February 30th is all yours." I went back to typing hoping he'd get the idea and leave me alone, not that I was expecting him to.

"Oh baby why you gotta be like that?" Mike whined. I thought to myself _because even if I was looking for a guy you would not be it! _Out of the corner of my eye I saw him walk over to his table thinking he was the god of the universe. I snorted to myself, if only!

I kept typing. I let the words flow from me. This was something I liked, one of the places I found the tiniest bit of peace. Writing or reading let me escape the pain of this world and let me but somewhere else, be someone else. But I was having a difficult time today. For some reason I was feeling . . . something. I couldn't tell what. I was tense for no reason, but not in a bad way.

I glanced up at Mike, assuming that he was staring at me and that was what was causing me to feel all tingly inside, but he wasn't looking at me. I kept looking around and suddenly I was pulled into a set of dark brown almost black eyes. They held me captive. I stared at this man that was a god. He had beautiful bronze disheveled hair and a face that was so pale, lighter than even my pale complexion. He had an angular face with a firm hard jaw, but there was something . . . pretty about him?

Suddenly it occurred to me that I was staring at this man. I looked away quickly feeling the blood rush to my face as I blushed. I hated how I always blushed. Who was that? I didn't even notice who he was sitting with. Was he a freshman? I know I never saw him around last semester. Did he notice me staring? Of course he noticed. I probably looked like a cow with my mouth hanging open. I wanted to look again. I wanted to see him again, but I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I was still typing, though most of it was drivel at this point, trying to will myself to not look up when my phone rang. I saw it was Seth and sighed to myself. "Hello"

"Just checking in with you to see how you are doing." I knew Seth cared, but I was so sick of the constant checking on me. I was old enough to take care of myself. It didn't take much energy to keep the dead walking.

"I am just fine, nothing exciting and enjoying my first day of classes."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

I sighed and pulled my leg up on my chair. "Yeah a little, I guess."

"Have you eaten today?"

I dropped my head to my knee I knew this was coming. Sighing, I said. "No I have been busy; I promise I will grab something soon."

"Please eat. You are too skinny and you need to have strength for the coming months. Please just eat something for me." Oh I know I needed strength for the coming months. Seth didn't have to worry. I would get through the last two trials. There was nothing that was going to stop me from that.

"I will; I promise. I gotta go now though. I'll talk to you later okay. Thanks for checking on me." I just wanted to be done talking. I just wanted silence. I just wanted it to be over.

"Yeah Bella, I will call you later this week and update you if there is anything new happening. Good-bye"

"Bye."

I had barely put my phone away before I saw Alice coming over. I liked Alice. She was so full of energy and vibrancy. She was my sorority sister and unlike most people she hadn't given up on me. Part of me hated her for it, but most of me secretly was glad. Alice was a force to be reckoned with, and if things had been different, I know that we would have been great friends. Alice was always trying to draw me out and get me to hang with her or do something. I never really gave in, but I loved that she tried; though, usually I was exasperated when she did. I wonder if she'll miss me when I'm gone?

She sat down gracefully at the table. "Bella where were you last night?"

I smiled slightly at this pixie of a girl. "Alice I was there; just ask Angela and Ben. I went, I saw, I left. I promised you I would go. Then Newton came over acting like an idiot and instead of dealing, I left early. So there!" and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Fine, at least you came for a little while and got out of that prison you call a house! I told you I was gonna bust you out."

Alice was always trying to fix me by assuming that going out or shopping would make life better for me. I shook my head and started packing up my stuff. I knew, once Alice got going, she wouldn't let up. A strategic retreat was in order. "Alice, it is my house, not a prison. Just because I don't like going to parties with drunken frat boys who spill stale beer on me and cop a feel doesn't mean I am a prisoner." I stood up. "I'll catch ya later"

I walked away but I_ needed_ to catch one more look at the god before I left. I glanced in his direction hoping no one would notice and I saw he was looking at me. I looked away. Why did I have the urge to go over and talk to him? Why did I want to hear his voice so badly? Why did I want to touch him and crawl on his lap, thinking he could make my life better? I didn't know who this guy was, but I feared he was dangerous to me.

As the day wore on I finished class and went home. I hadn't eaten all day and I knew I needed to, so I made some pork chops for dinner. I love cooking. My mom, Renee's a terrible cook and if I hadn't decided to learn how to cook when I was 12 or so, Charlie and I may have starved to death. Now though, since I moved and live alone I have no one to cook for, and it's never as much fun. I finally broke down and asked a couple of people in my Wednesday night bible study to come for dinner so I could make food. I had hoped to have leftovers for the rest of the week from it but no one could cook enough for Jacob, plus I sent him home with the leftovers so he could feed it to his dad. I know that otherwise all they ever got was fast food or frozen pizza.

I didn't have enough homework to work on so I decided to work on a story I had been writing. It was a personal story that I shared with no one. I never imagined myself as the next Great American Author but I did like to write. I had started this story over the summer as something to do when I didn't have enough to keep me occupied. This was the story of how I imagined my life would have gone, the way I thought it would go. I sighed as I wrote imagining all that had gone wrong.

I finally stopped writing and decided to bake some cookies. I was in a putzy mood, so I decided on snicker doodles. I let the repetition of baking and the rolling of the dough consume me so I didn't have to think about anything else. I was able to just be in the moment and ignore all the pain and heartache.

When I had finished and after cleaning up, I grabbed a cup of chamomile tea and sat in a big overstuffed chair to wind down. This was my nightly ritual - a cup of tea and quiet contemplation of the day. I liked sitting outside, but often it was raining, so I into my study. My goal at night was to think through the day and what I could praise God for. It was my way of ending the day on a high note and to remember that God loved me and always would, even though I was a horrible Christian and knew I was a disappointment to him.

Tonight though, my thoughts kept drifting to the boy that I had seen in the quad. My thoughts had not been far from him all day. I tried to remember a time when I had been so consumed with someone I didn't even know. Nothing came to mind. I wondered what it was about him that drew my thoughts to him so often.

I finished my tea and went to get ready for bed. The time of day that I hated. When the nightmares would come and I knew I was helpless to stop them. I would always be helpless. They would always be waiting for me. Waiting for my defenses to be down to come in and hurt me more. I had come to hate them and hate the night.

The next morning I woke up and got ready for school. This was only my second day but already I was tired and knew it would be a long semester. I had a night class tonight. I was hesitant about it. I don't like being out at night, but Alice talked me into it when signing up for classes last year. I figured with a hyper pixie next to me, the class wouldn't be so bad.

The day was a normal day of getting to class and getting all my syllabuses and learning what I would have to do by the end of the semester. I ran into Alice as I was entering the building for class that night. She was bubbly as always and going on about a fashion designer that I have never heard of and how she was dying to see his line that he was showing in Paris next week. I kept nodding my head and agreeing with her whenever she paused for longer than half a second to breathe.

When we got in class Alice paused long enough for me to explain that I was not big on fashion and had never been to a runway show. I saw something flash through Alice's eyes before she looked confused and then horror stricken while turning to look at the person next to her. I guess Alice took her fashion seriously ,though honestly I thought her reaction was a bit much. I saw Alice put her hand in her pocket and I was ready to hear the pixie go off explaining to me all the reasons that I needed to take fashion more seriously when I heard a phone ring. A few moments later I heard the most velvety warm voice speak. "Alice we need to go; there is a problem at home."

I looked over and there was the god that I had seen yesterday in the quad. This beautiful man was talking to Alice and looked extremely mad. I wondered what had happened and if the people they cared about were ok. "Is everything ok? Do you need any help?"

Alice kept staring at the beautiful man and answered without looking at me. "I am sure everything is fine. I'm going to go with Edward. Can you get any assignments for me?"

I looked back at the man and he was terrifying in his anger and I felt like it was directed at me. It was a force coming from him, this hatred and loathing. I started to shiver and quake, wondering if he was going to hurt me and if this time I would be allowed to die.

Alice grabbed his arm and they left. I simply stood there shocked by what had happened. I was terrified, but there was something else there as well. I felt like my world had somehow shifted and the angry man that hated me had somehow become the center of my universe. I didn't understand what was happening but I feared that my life had changed irreparably and Edward was the cause and my new salvation. I was terrified.

* * *

I would LOVE to know what you think of Bella. Is it what you expected? Would you like more of her or not?


	5. A Day with Bella

This takes place during the time in chapter 25.

**Warning there is vulgarity in this section and therefore meets that M rating per FanFiction guidelines

** A Day with Bella and Emmett**

~ Emmett

I was so excited I was bouncing in my seat. Today I got to spend the day with Bella. Honestly, I had it all planned out, and it was going to be cool. Bella was going to have fun. I had hopes that she would smile and laugh a lot.

I couldn't believe how fortunate we were to have Bella as a sister. I love the Cullen's and have always loved being part of the family, but I definitely was my own person. Everyone else in the family was so serious, and none of them joked with me. I mean sometimes they tried, but really, it was half hearted. I was my own entertainment; honestly, I'm good at entertaining myself. With Bella though, she was able to entertain me and laugh. She joked and had fun.

Really the whole thing shocked the heck out of me. Who would have ever guessed Edward would find such a cool mate? Not me. I figured if he ever found a mate, she would be a stick in the mud. If I knew a vampire could mate with a human. I would have been looking for a 90 year old spinster with 15 cats to introduce him to, assuming that's what would work for him. But no! He mates with Bella; a totally cool, funny, bright girl. Shocking.

I know a lot of the family are rolling their eyes not getting why Edward is being a bitch, not getting that he's mated. I don't know why they don't get it. Edward is all about 1+1=2., nothing outside the boundaries; no grey, only black and white. No one has ever heard of a vampire mating with a human, so there's no way Edward would acknowledge it without a sledge hammer to the head.

I think he might have gotten it if it was anyone other than Bella. I mean, he was so overwhelmed with smelling his singer and not hearing her thoughts. I'm sure it was easy to miss or just not get how his life shifted when he did see her. I've talked with vampires, and part of me wishes I could have experienced the shift that they felt when meeting their mate. With Rosie, I woke up, and there were so many shifts in my perception that the shift of being mated was lost in everything else.

Edward is a great brother. I really do love having him as one, but he's always been so closed off and distant. His idea of having fun is not the same as mine. Plus the last few years, heck the last few decades, he has been more and more closed off. I wonder if he's even noticed the last time he laughed before Bella came around? He's playing the piano again, for crying out loud. He hasn't done that in a long time. I give him shit for being an emo ass, because he really has been. I don't think he even noticed it, but I did.

Since Bella's been around though, he's changed. He laughs often now, and just a few weeks ago we wrestled, at his instance! This was a side of Edward that rarely, if ever came out any more. Now it was almost always out. Bella was good for him and gave me a brother I loved even more.

But with the excitement was the fear. I know Eddie. He's nothing if not pragmatic and predictable. He thinks he's damned, and I have no clue what he'll do when he does figure out he's mated to Bella. Knowing him, he'll try to be a martyr of some kind and do some sacrificial bull shit to save her. I was ready to pound some sense into him. He knows how mating works; he'll never be complete without her and she without him. At this point either of them leaving will slowly kill the other from the inside out. I won't let him do that to Bella and hurt her more than she's already hurt.

Damn it! If I ever find the fuckers that hurt her, they will die. I know all my family feels the same way. I have no idea how we'll all get satisfaction, as a few humans against seven vampire's isn't enough, but whoever broke her will be tortured worse than they can imagine. That was a promise I silently made my little sister.

My thoughts turned to my Rosie. She had been brutally raped by her fiancé and his friends. I was glad Rosie got the satisfaction of killing them, but I wish there was something left for me. I would have given a lot to rip them apart piece by piece. I know Rosie still has problems from her rape and she exorcises those demons by working at women's shelters for abused girls. Bella had caused a few memories to surface. She wanted to help Bella more than the rest of us.

I pulled into Bella's driveway and grabbed some stuff for her before heading to her door. I knocked and loudly called out, "Booger Bear! Hurry up we got places to go!"

Bella flung the door open. "Did you just call me Booger Bear?! Thanks Enema, thanks a lot!" I could see the twinkle in her eyes. I walked in a scooped her up, glad Eddie wasn't here to yell at me. I set her down and handed her the clothes I brought. "What's this?"

"Just go change, trust me." She rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to change. I stood, trying to be patient. Honestly, I was fucking excited to spend the day with Bella and not worry about Edward! Man he hogged her too much!

Bella came down in the Seattle Seahawks Jersey and cap I had given her. She did a little pirouette at the bottom of the stairs without falling, shockingly, and I gave her move vote of approval.

I ushered her outside after assuring her she didn't need to bring a purse I had her covered. She rolled her eyes, and I saw her slip some money in her pocket before putting her wallet back. When we got outside, Bella stopped dead in her tracks looking at my jeep.

"Emmett, what is that thing?!"

I laughed. "That, my dear, is a manly car, not something girlie like what Eddie drives!" I was proud of my H2 Hummer that Rosalie had tricked out.

Bella looked at me incredulously. "And how, pray tell am I suppose to get into that . . . that . . . thing!"

I laughed, "Not a problem." I then bent down, grabbed Bella and tossed her in the jeep. She squealed, and I quickly looked to make sure she was fine. I laughed; she was giving me the stink eye, but couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Emmett, you know Edward is going to ask all about this day. How would he like it if I told him you were throwing me around?" Bella asked thinking she had me.

I climbed in my baby, "Whatever. I can take his scrawny butt any day!"

Bella gave me a shrewd look while buckling herself in. I started the jeep and pulled out. "Well, I doubt Carlisle would say it's ok."

She was right, Carlisle would not be happy, but there was no way she would tell Carlisle. So I called her bluff. "Maybe, but then again I could tell him that you lie about the food you're eating. You know he'll be more worried about you then bugging me!"

Bella looked at me horrified. "You wouldn't! I don't lie about any of it."

I smirked. "Try me!"

Bella was silent for a few moments. I reveled in the glory of winning. I don't know what Eddie was so worked up about; getting around Bella was easy! He just needed to man up.

Suddenly Bella shifted and looked at me with a wicked gleam in her eye. I was slightly scared. "I'm sure Rose would be _more _than interested to hear what I have to say! Plus, I'm only human, without perfect vampire recall; wouldn't it be tragic if I forgot the exact story and accidently embellished." Somehow she didn't sound sorry at all!

I quickly thought through the ramifications of Bella telling Rose I was anything other than a perfect gentleman. Damn, I was in trouble. I needed to get around this and fast. "Whatever, do you think she would believe your scrawny human butt over her own mate?"

Bella gave me a self satisfied look. "You tell me Emmy, who would she believe?"

Shit, Bella so had me cornered. Should I admit it and give in? I glanced at Bella and she was still looking like the cat that ate the canary. I was so screwed. "Bella, I would never do anything ungentlemanly, so there will be _no_ reason for you to tell Rosie differently, right?"

Bella had the audacity to giggle beside me. Giggle. That was not an appropriate response!

"Bella, you're killing me!"

"No, but Rose will if you don't behave!" Bella smirked at me.

I groaned, figuring out I had given Bella the perfect trump card to use against me for anything. She knew as well as I did that if she told Rose I did anything wrong, I was toast. I kept my mouth shut; we were almost to the stadium anyway. I got in line for a parking spot; I hated waiting, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel. I could hear Bella's heart rate start accelerating. I looked around trying to figure out what the problem was, but couldn't. "You ok there Baked Bean?"

Bella picked at the cuffs on her arm and shrugged.

Ok, something was wrong. Edward would kill me if Bella was upset and I could have prevented it. "Bella, talk to me. What's wrong and don't shrug or say nothing."

Bella glanced at me and I could see she looked worried. I looked around again trying to figure out what the problem was. Finally she spoke in a small voice. "I just don't like big crowds with lots of big drunk guys around."

I looked around. Yeah, this could be a problem, but I wouldn't let it. "Bella, look at me." I gestured to my body as I pulled into a parking spot. "I'm a big mean vampire; do you honestly think anyone can hurt you while I'm here? I won't let it happen."

Bella just shrugged and opened the door to get out. "Hang on there Belly Bean." I got out and went to Bella's side of the car to help her down. "I know better than to let you jump. You'll fall and hurt yourself, and then Edward will try to beat me up. See I got you covered, nothing will happen."

Bella stepped back immediately, I tried to not get mad at her, but really she had to know I wouldn't hurt her. I stood up straight, and stopped thinking like that. I brought my new little sister here to have good time, and a good time we were going to have!

"Ok, let's head to our seats. Stay by me, and no one will harm you. I promise to bite anyone who tries!" I waggled my eye brows as I knew that usually caused her to laugh. I wasn't disappointed when she giggled and rolled her eyes.

I turned and pointed for Bella to go forward. As we walked to the stadium, I watched her take a path that lead through the fewest people. When she had to go near men, she tried to curl herself up into the smallest Bella she could. I was making fists with my hands, reminding myself there was only a little more time until I knew the names of the people I got to kill for my baby sister. She had to talk soon, or Edward would explode.

We kept walking, and I glared at any guy who gave Bella a second glance. If he didn't notice, I growled if he gave a third. No one attempted a fourth. I knew I had Bella covered.

Once we were in the stadium, I asked Bella what she wanted to eat. She looked around and scrunched up her nose. "A BBQ sandwich, drink and a pretzel?"

I shrugged, I had no clue what any of it tasted like. I got in line with Bella and paid for her order. I saw her lips tighten but she didn't argue. We found our seats, and Bella's jaw dropped when she saw we were on the 50 yard line. I laughed at her. "What, you thought I would get the cheap seats?" She again laughed and shook her head.

We sat and talked, or more I entertained Bella with dirty jokes until the game started. The seats next to her were open, so I took my shirt off and threw it over them. Bella's jaw dropped when she saw I had my whole chest painted blue, green, and silver, looking like a Seattle Seahawks jersey. "Emmett what did you do to yourself?"

"Hey, I'm all about team, baby!"

Bella laughed. "No, you're all about looking like an idiot, and this is the perfect opportunity for you!"

I shrugged. "Maybe, but you gotta admit, I'm hot!" I waggled my eye brows at her. She just laughed, and I was glad to hear it.

The game started, and I was surprised how well Bella followed it. She cheered and booed at the right times. "Are you a football fan?" I asked.

Bella looked down. "Wel,l not really, I mean kinda. My dad's a sports fanatic. Every Sunday after church football was on the rest of the day. I couldn't help pick a few things up."

"Really?" I asked. "Who's your favorite team?"

Bella laughed. "The Packer's and anyone playing the Cowboys!"

"Oh Butterball, I have much to school you on!"

At that moment a group of large guys muscled their way down the aisle to the open seats next to Bella. Her heart started hammering, and she tried to melt into the seat. I sighed. These guys were obviously drunk and busy acting like idiots. I stood up and motioned for Bella to switch seats with me. Next to the seat I vacated was a harmless looking guy , who shouldn't make Bella feel threatened.

When I sat back in my new seat, the guy next to me slapped me on the shoulder. "Awe, why you gotta take away my entertainment. That's a hot piece of ass you have there. You ever share?"

Bella heard, and I saw her cringe next to me. I kept reminding myself that tearing the idiots arm off would not help. I was just glad Edward wasn't here; I'm sure the Neanderthals thoughts next to me would cause him to kill. "She isn't 'my piece of ass.'" I said with air quotes. "She's a lady, obviously something you've never been around. Shut up and drink another beer." I mumbled idiot under my breath.

Things were tense with Bella for a few minutes, until the Seahawks scored, then she jumped up screaming with the rest of the stadium. I ignored the idiots next to me and pretended to fist bump Bella, who was still laughing and excited.

The game continued without incident, and Bella was completely into the game. Honestly ,my little sister rocked. I was looking forward to many more football games with her. I mean, I loved my Rosie, but she never jumped around and had fun like Bella was. She was completely into the game, even yelling at a ref for a bad call. How Eddie found such a cool mate I would never know, I'm just glad he did.

In the third quarter she turned to me whispering. "Umm, Emmett, I need to go to the bathroom."

I looked at her. "Ok. I'll be right here." Bella started tugging at her cuff, not getting up. "Hey, what's up?"

She looked uncomfortable. "Would you walk with me there?"

"Sure, do you think Rose would mind if I came in with you?" I gaffed.

Bella hit me. "Ouch! That hurt. And yes, Rose would be mad. I promise I'd tell her!" Bella got up, and I followed her to the bathroom area. She gave me a glance before going in and I simply nodded, letting her know I would be here when she got back.

When she came out, I asked her if she wanted anything else to eat or drink. She declined. We made it back to our seats in time to hear the idiots next to us having a belching contest. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hey you gotta admit, it takes some kinda talent to belch like that!"

Bella shook her head. "Emmett, do you . . . I mean do ya know . . . belch!"

I laughed. "Nope!"

"Well what makes you an authority then?"

I shrugged. "Nothing I guess, but I never hear women belch like that, it's a man thing!"

Bella snorted. "Whatever, women are just as capable of belching as men. I had two friends, girls by the way, in middle school who could belch out the alphabet in tandem! Just because girls try to act demure around men doesn't mean that we can't act crass as well!"

"Really, so belch for me; show me how it's done."

Bella turned red. "I am not belching for you here and now!"

"Whatever, you just can't; admit it."

Bella growled, I laughed. That might have been the funniest thing I have ever seen; this slip of a girl growling at me, a vampire, and she truly didn't see the irony as she started glaring at me. "I can, I choose not to embarrass myself in front of all these people!"

"Fine when we get back to my house, do it then."

Bella huffed. "Fine!"

The game ended without further incident. I was happy the asshats next to me didn't do anything stupid. True they had made multiple crass comments, and I saw Bella shudder for each one, but nothing was overboard and she didn't seem to upset.

We drove home and I regaled Bella with more dirty jokes. Seriously to see Bella blush was hilarious. When I pulled in the drive, Edward was out the door before the car stopped. _You are so whipped_ I thought at him. He simply shrugged.

"Did you have a good time at the game?" He asked Bella.

She smiled; it was a soft smile she only gave to Edward. "Yeah, it was a good time. We won, 28-10."

Edward smiled and started pulling her into the house. I stopped them. "Oh, no you don't. This is my day with Bella. We aren't done; I have plans yet!" Bella looked confused and Edward was mad. "Remember, you owe me a belch!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Now?"

Edward looked between us. "What's going on? Bella, you need to belch?" He looked at me knowing that this was my idea.

I smiled. "Yep," I thought through what I had seen at the game and my conversation with Bella.

Edward's pinched the bridge of his nose. "You basically dared her to belch for you! What is your problem?" He looked at Bella. "You don't have to do this."

Bella looked between us and shrugged. "It's not a big deal, just highly embarrassing. I _thought_ I would be doing it by myself with the big doofus. I guess he has other plans."

I laughed and put my arm over her shoulder walking to the house. Her heart rate spiked up before steeling at a slightly higher rate. "You'll learn fast, shorty; little in this family is a secret. We all know everything." I pulled her into the kitchen where Rose was sitting waiting for us. I gave her a kiss and tried to start something more but she pushed me away.

"So Bella, what else did this idiot do, other than coerce you into a belching game? Did he behave?"

I looked at Bella, pleading with my eyes for her to be nice. She gave me a wicked smile, and I knew I was in trouble. "Well, he pretty much behaved. I mean we are talking about Emmett; you can't expect him to always behave."

I groaned. Rose looked at me. "What'd you do?"

I pretended to be innocent. "Nothing dear. I was a perfect gentleman." Bella snorted, and I glared at her. "So, what can I get you to start you belching?"

Rose smacked me over the head, and Edward glared at me. I ignored them both and pulled open the fridge. "I'm thinking carbonation. We have Coke, Diet Coke, 7-Up, and Root Beer. What'll work best?"

Alice and Jasper came in the kitchen, and Bella groaned seeing there was a bigger audience. I didn't have the heart to tell her Esme and Carlisle would be coming as well; I could hear them talking upstairs.

"I'm sure Coke would be the best option but I don't like cola, so I'll go with 7-Up. There is serious carbonation in that."

Carlisle and Esme came in then, and Carlisle spoke up. "Really, Emmett, you think Bella needs to belch for us. She isn't a science experiment!"

Edward broke in. "I agree. This is pointless and dumb."

"Hey! This is my day with Bella. If you don't like it, you don't have to watch. She's the one that said that girls could do as well at belching as the drunken idiots next to us. Now she needs to prove it!" I handed her the can of 7-Up.

She took it and looked at everyone watching her. "Emmett, I'm so gonna kill you for this!" I winked at her. She pulled the top back and started drinking; I admit I was impressed with how much she could drink in one swig. She sat for a minute gulping down air when she was done and then was still. I heard her stomach gurgle and out came a very substantial belch. I admit I was pretty impressed.

"Not bad Smelly Belly, not bad at all!"

Bella hung her head, and the rest of the room was laughing. Having humans around was fun. The rest of the afternoon Bella sat with me playing Wii. Honestly, she was so uncoordinated I'm surprised she didn't manage to kill herself; odds are she would have if Edward hadn't caught her each time she started to go down.

Finally the day was drawing to a close and I could see Edward getting antsier by the minute, wanting time alone with Bella. Plus I hadn't had any quality alone time with Rosie in hours. The game of Mario Cart Wii we had been playing was done, I looked at Bella. "Well Stinkella it looks like it's time to get you home. Are you ready? Is there anything else you wanna do?"

Bella smiled. "Nope, Emmett, I'm good. I had a great time. Thanks."

She got up, and I followed planning on taking her home, Edward cut me off. "Don't worry, I'll get her home. You spend time with Rose."

I thought for a minute and Alice came up and smacked me on the head, which let me know I was about to think something I wasn't supposed to. I shrugged, "Sure." I turned to Bella. "This is 'our day' so are you ok with Eddie boy driving you home?"

Bella blushed. "Yeah Em, I think I'll be ok."

I leaned in and patted her gently on the shoulder. "You take care Bella Bear. Don't let Eddie here hog you, I had a good time, we should go to more games together."

Bella smiled and nodded then turned to go home.

* * *

Out Take is dedicated to iluvec2 who has been so sweet and wanted to see Emmett.

Thank you to Nissa and Ronnie! (HUGS) my girls!


	6. Interview with Edward after Chpt 28

Edward = Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – Vampire mated to Bella

Chelle = Chelle – Author of DBtD (pronounced Shelly if you care)

This interview takes place directly after Chapter 28 before any events in Chapter 29 happen.

* * *

Corrine was wonderful enough to beta this for me! Thank you!

Chelle sits down to work on more chapters of Darkest Before the Dawn. Edward comes in through the window and clears his throat to get her attention.

Chelle: Well hello Edward. What can I do for you this find day?

Edward growls: I'm _not _happy with you.

Chelle smiles sweetly: Really why is that?

Edward scoffs: You tricked me that's why. You told me you had a wonderful story to write with the perfect mate for me. I told you I was hesitant to have you write such a story, but you assured me everything would be fine. You started the story, and I came asking you, early on where my mate was and all you told me was I would figure it out soon enough. Never once did you tell me that you were mating me to a _human_!

Chelle: Is there a problem with Bella? I think you are pretty cute together if you want my opinion.

Edward growls and pinches his nose: That's irrelevant!

Chelle: Stop being an emo moody vampire and deal. You love Bella and you wouldn't be happy with anyone else. Anyway, since you're here, some of the readers have some questions they wanted to ask you. Will you let me ask them?

Edward: Yes, but only because you're readers are awesome.

Chelle: That they are. So, which do you want first? The questions that are related to the story or the personal ones?

Edward: Personal ones? What do you mean personal ones?

Chelle: Well, my readers want to know more about the man behind the vampire.

Edward scoffs: Whatever. Start with the story ones.

Chelle: Gotcha. Robskitten wanted to know what it feels like to be mated and why do you feel that way?

Edward: hhmmm it's hard to describe. Imagine going your whole life thinking you're complete; that everything you want and need you can provide for yourself, and then in an instant, to realize everything you need you and want is connected to another person. That person's happiness is all that can make you happy and wanting to do for them is the only goal you have anymore. But it isn't a hardship in anyway, it's . . . wonderful actually.

Chelle: ECis4Me asked; now that you know you're mated, how do you think your relationship with Bella will change?

Edward: That's an interesting question. I'm not sure how things will be. Specifically, when she comes back but I can tell already, just the acknowledgement on my part, has changed me and allowed the bond to strengthen and become more intimate. I would think it would be similar to having a best friend your whole life and one morning waking up and realizing he was your true love. It would be like that, but in an incredibly stronger fashion.

Chelle: Babbles brings up an interesting question then, will you tell her she is your mate?

Edward sighs and tugs his hair: Yes, no, I don't know. I know I _should _tell her. I don't know how to do it exactly or what her reaction would be. Then there's the timing, I mean the minute she walks in the door I don't want to open it saying "Hello my love. Guess what, we're mated isn't that great." No, I need to come up with a plan of some kind. I have no clue.

Chelle: So Sherylb's question is perfect. What's the first thing you're going to do when you see Bella again?

Edward: I have no clue. Hug her? Kiss her? Touch her in some way.

Chelle: I think you'd be blushing if you could right now!

Edward glares

Chelle: iluves2 wants to know, if you could have gone to Bella while she was at the trial what would have been the first think you said and/or did?

Edward: I'm not sure. The same thing I think, touch her in some way, but also stress to her my coming wasn't to stress her but help her and that I didn't want her to feel she would have to tell me anything.

Chelle: Next question. BethMasenCullen wants to know what you enjoy most about spending time with Bella.

Edward gives a soft smile: Everything. I think maybe my favorite thing is her silent mind, as much as I want to know all her thoughts, I love sitting with her in silence, holding her with nothing entering my head but my own thoughts. Her silent mind puts us on an equal level I can't have with anyone else. But, I do often wish I could read her thoughts.

Chelle: So you've had a pretty unconventional relationship with Bella, compared to other human couples and assuredly compared to vampire couples. Wanda 1988 wanted to know when everything is settled will you take Bella on a date?

Edward sputters: a _date_! Hmmmm. I like that idea. I admit to not giving it thought yet, but yes, I think that's a splendid thought. I wonder what Bella would like to do? I'll have to put some thought into that. Definitely.

Chelle: Well Burntcore's question might get your juices flowing. What is one place you would want to go with Bella, humanity notwithstanding?

Edward: Anywhere, Everywhere. I would love to travel the world with her. There are places I haven't been and I know she's not been many places. I would love to go all over with her. I would love to see things with her eyes, so open and innocent. But is there a specific place? Hhmm No, not one specific place.

Chelle: Now that you know Bella's your mate, and mates protect each other with everything in them, Babbles wants to know if you will be seeking vengeance on the people that harmed her in her past?

Edward growls loudly and clenches his fist: YES! They do not know it, but they will. Their days are numbered. Very numbered.

Chelle: No one specifically asked this for me to question you, but I know it has come up multiple times, are you upset Bella hasn't shared her past with you yet? You've opened up to her about you being a vampire and your history of killing humans, are you upset she hasn't returned the favor?

Edward: Returned the favor? Are you serious? Of course I'm not mad. Bella had something horrific happen to her, I know she isn't ready to share. I remember when Esme was turned; it took her months before she told Carlisle about her abusive husband. Rose didn't really talk about her dying at the hands of her fiancé until Emmett came around and then it still was over a year before she opened up. No, I'm not upset, I wish she would open up because she's baring to big a burden for her shoulders alone, but that's all.

Chelle: Well now for the few questions from ladies that are a bit ticked off at you.

Edward: Ticked off at me?

Chelle nods: Multiple readers, MULTIPLE readers commented last chapter about your broody emo attitude that you won't change Bella. Navarre asked specifically why you're an ass. Wait, nope she worded it nicer let me go look, Ok, here it is: If Carlisle, who has been a vampire for little over 350 years, does not see himself as damned and has found happiness with not only his family and his beloved Esme, but his life as well, why can't you see yourself as NOT damned, find peace in this new life given to you 100 years ago and know that letting Bella die a human death would only destroy you? Do YOU really want to exist in a world without your Bella? Do YOU really want to die?

Edward: No I don't want to die! I don't want to live without her either. It isn't that simple; that straight forward. There's more to consider than just what I want. Look it at it from my point of view. Vampires can die. Yes, it's hard to kill us, but we can die. What happens to us then? I don't know. Can we go to heaven? I don't think so. I don't think that's an option. Does Bella deserve to go to heaven? Yes, she does! So should I deny her an eternity of happiness just so she can be with me for however many centauries or millennia we are together? Yes, it's easy to say I want Bella with me always, and I do, but I need to think in terms past just what I want and think about what will happen to her later.

Chelle: whynotjustjumpintoavolcano wanted to know, how could you let Bella APOLOGIZE for causing an erection? (in ch.27) it might only add to her guilt and overall sex-related-issues, and causing/having an erection is nothing wrong, and certainly not anything that can be described as "fault" or needs apologizing for! On neither side

Edward: That wasn't my intent. I was so surprised at her reaction and the swiftness of it. You're right she shouldn't feel like she did something wrong and her apologizing makes it seem as if she was at fault for something. I will make sure to rectify that in the future.

Chelle: Wanda 1988 had another question. Edward do you ever fantasize about Bella? How often?

Edward smiled: I fantasize about her often, especially, with her away right now. I think of summer and taking her to my meadow, or just curling up with her watching the sunset. I have many fantasies about Bella.

Chelle: I'm not sure that's what Wanda was referring to. Maybe PJ Austin will help you understand better. Since you've been having umm... physical reactions to Bella, have you ever umm... taken matters into your own hands? If so, how often. If not, how do you deal with it without having the vampire equivalent of blue balls? Just to make sure there isn't a misunderstanding she's asking if you masturbate.

Edward with a dropped jaw: Chelle, seriously, I doubt anyone would ask that.

Chelle: Actually, Edward, many ladies are wondering.

Edward: I've never _taken things in hand_. I will never take things in hand, that's vulgar. I'm in control of myself and my . . . baser needs.

Chelle: so how do you deal with the reactions you have.

Edward: I just deal. I either think disgusting thoughts or try to will my erections away. Can we stop talking about this, it's not seemly or proper.

Chelle: xrxdanixrx wants to know if you wear boxers or briefs.

Edward: WHAT? What kind of questions are these? I want to see them.

Chelle shows Edward the questions and reviews.

Edward: These are not appropriate questions!

Chelle: Just answer them!

Edward: Fine! Normally I wear boxers if I have an occasion I need to wear underwear. Honestly, I forgo underwear unless I'm going into a gym or somewhere I need to remove my pants. Right now though, I'm wearing tight bikini briefs so certain, physical reactions, don't tent my pants. Please, tell me were done talking about my under garments.

Chelle: yeppers, all done with that. Newmoonaholic though has a question about your excretions.

Edward: Excretions?

Chelle: specifically she wants to know if you pee. Since you consume so much blood where does it go and if you do in fact urinate does it sparkle? Lastly does semen sparkle?

Edward grumbles: I can't believe this. No, I do NOT pee! The blood is absorbed into my muscles and keeps me functioning. As for my ejaculate, I wouldn't know if it sparkles as I have never ejaculated, though I highly doubt is sparkles.

Chelle smiles: Well you never know, maybe we can revisit the question when and if you do.

Edward glares: Do you have any other questions?

Chelle smiles: Nope! All done. Thanks for coming in and talking to me. I do appreciate it and I know the readers do as well.

Edward nods: Can I ask something?

Chelle: Of course you may.

Edward: Is Bella ok?

Chelle sighs: Well, I promised no spoilers in this interview. So I will just say this, she will be ok.

Edward: She better be.

Chelle: She will, I promise. Thanks again. Hey do you think you can send Jasper and Alice over. I had a few things to clear up with them.

Edward raises and eyebrow: Yeah, I'll see if they can.

Chelle heads off to help her mother for a few minutes until Alice and Jasper knock on the door. She opens the door and invites them in.

Chelle: Hello there! I'm so glad you both could visit. I know my contract is with Edward so I appreciate your willingness to come over.

Alice laughs: No problem! What can we do for you?

Chelle: Well my readers had a few questions for Edward and one for each of you as well. Would you be willing to answer for me?

Alice gives a knowing look: Of course. Tell Wanda1988 that I do like being sneaky and organizing things but I have nothing in the works right now for Edward and Bella. With me not being able to read her future *scowls* I don't know what all of her reactions will be. Up until now I've just been trying to get them to be around each other. Now that Edward finally admitted he's mated, that shouldn't be difficult anymore. But if I think they need a push I might step into give it to them. *winks*

Chelle laughs: Fair enough Alice. Hello Jasper. How are you doing today?

Jasper: Pretty good, yourself?

Chelle: good, thanks for asking. Since you're an empathy iluvec2 is wondering if Edward's sexual frustrations will cause you and Alice to "get really physical".

Alice laughs

Jasper: Well to be honest. There's already been enough repressed sexual tension coming off him, I don't know what it's going to be like now. Yeah, I'll probably be spending more time out of the house and when in the house I'm sure Alice and I will leave for "extended hunting trips".

Alice laughs more: So Jasper, newmoonaholic had a fun question Edward didn't answer. I think we should.

Jasper: Yeah? What's that?

Alice: She wants to know if your jizz sparkles.

Jasper chokes: Did you ask Edward that?

Chelle: Yep I did.

Jasper: Oh I wish I could have seen that boy's reaction!

Chelle: It was pretty good. So do tell, does it?

Alice laughs: No, it doesn't. Sorry to disappoint.

Chelle: That's ok. Thanks for stopping by, I really appreciate it!

Alice: No problem, see you soon, I hope you don't make things _to _easy for Edward.

Chelle winks: I wouldn't dream of it!

Alice: Bye

Jasper: See Ya

Chelle: Bye-Bye!

Well that concludes the interview. I hoped some of you liked it. I kinda had fun writing it. I know I had a few requests to interview Bella. I will have to think that over. She will be sharing her story soon, maybe after that.


End file.
